


Das Ende

by Jessica_Graves



Series: Marvel Oneshots [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Boys Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Graves/pseuds/Jessica_Graves
Summary: Peter hatte einen Albtraum... Einen Albtraum, in dem sein großes Idol Tony Stark plötzlich nicht mehr in dieser Welt war. (Ironman x Spiderman) >> Warnung, enthält Spoiler zu "Avengers  - End Game"





	Das Ende

**Author's Note:**

> ACHTUNG: Spoiler zu Avengers – Endgame und Avengers – Infinity War
> 
>  
> 
> Alternatives Ende: So, ich habe "Endgame" gesehen und das hier ist meine Art, den Inhalt zu verarbeiten. Bedeutet: Ich mach mir die Welt, wie sie mir gefällt ;)  
> Was, meiner Meinung nach mehr Sinn gemacht hätte, wäre ein Cut nachdem die Avengers die Steine haben. Sie stellen alles wieder her, alle kommen wieder zurück. Spiderman lebt wieder. Happy End. Keine weiteren Tote. Kein unnützes Drama und ein weiterer Fast-Krieg mit Thanos.

„Mr. Stark, Mr. Stark“, wimmerte der Junge, während er sich so heftig an ihm festkrallte, dass Tony seine Wirbelsäule knacken spürte. Peter vergaß hin und wieder seine eigene Stärke.  
Trotzdem bemühte Tony sich, ihn so gut es ging zu beruhigen. „Shh, Kleiner, alles ist gut.“  
„Ich… ich…“, stammelte Peter und er hickste, während ihm ununterbrochen die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. „Bitte, gehen Sie nicht fort. Gehen Sie nicht fort!“  
„Ich gehe nirgendwohin, Pete“, raunte Tony ihm sanft zu und fragte sich, wie es ihm gelingen konnte, den Jungen aus seinem Weinkrampf zu befreien.   
„Ich habe es gesehen, Mr. Stark“, schluchzte Peter, „Ich habe gesehen, wie Sie sterben. Sie… Sie dürfen nicht.“ Er schniefte und Tony fühlte, wie seine Tränen das teure Jackett tränkten, das er trug. Doch das war zweitrangig. Er ahnte, wie Peter sich fühlte. Er hatte auch schon einmal eine solche Vision gehabt, die ihn bis heute nicht losgelassen hatte. Ihm lief ein unwohler Schauer über den Rücken bei dem Gedanken. Soweit wollte er es nicht kommen lassen. Jeden Tag arbeitete er dagegen an. Arbeitete an dem Schutzschild, der die ganze Welt umschließen sollte, damit er die, die er liebte, nicht verlor. Damit Peter sich nicht noch einmal vor seinen Augen in Staub auflöste.   
Es war der schlimmste Tag seines Lebens gewesen. Ihn gehen zu lassen und zu wissen, dass es seine eigene Schuld war, dass er ihn verlor. Tony würde dafür sorgen, dass sich das nicht wiederholte.  
„Was hast du gesehen, Pete?“, fragte er, weil er wusste, dass es heilend war, den Leidtragenden darüber sprechen zu lassen. Gesünder als es in sich hinein zu fressen, wie Tony es lange getan hatte.   
„Ich… ich habe Thanos gesehen“, murmelte Peter und Tony wusste, dass das nicht sein konnte. Der Wahnsinnige war tot. „Er… er…“ Peter hickste erneut und vergrub das Gesicht tiefer in Tonys Jackett.   
Der Ältere ließ ihn. Sie hatten sich fünf Jahre lang nicht gesehen. Fünf lange Jahre, in denen Tony geglaubt hatte, alles verloren zu haben. Fünf Jahre, in denen er sich gezwungenermaßen neu orientiert hatte… Pepper geheiratet hatte, weil er das Gefühl gehabt hatte, dass es angebracht gewesen war. Sie hatten sogar eine Tochter. Tony hatte immer geglaubt, dass er die gleichen Gefühle für Peter hatte wie für ein eigenes Kind. Hatte sich das eingeredet, weil der Junge ihn derart angehimmelt und auf ein Podest gestellt hatte, dass er dessen strahlendes Bild von Tony nicht zerstören wollte. Doch nun, da er das Gefühl besser kannte, das seine Tochter in ihm auslöste, wusste er, dass er sich in diesem Punkt geirrt hatte.   
„Sie haben die Infinitysteine gegen ihn eingesetzt“, hauchte Peter, als er sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte. Er ließ Tony noch immer nicht los, hob den Kopf und seine Lippen waren plötzlich so nah an Tonys Ohr, dass dieser die feine Gänsehaut fühlte, die sich von dort über seine Haut ausbreitet. „Sie haben ihn getötet und seine Armee mit ihm. Doch es hat Sie umgebracht.“  
Der schlanke Körper des Jungen verkrampfte sich, während ihn eine neue Tränenwelle schüttelte. „Die Kraft hat Sie umgebracht“, schluchzte er.   
Tony legte ihm eine Hand auf den Hinterkopf und strich ihm durchs Haar. „Alles ist gut“, sagte er sanft, „Nichts dergleichen ist passiert. Er war nie hier. Und wir sind alle noch da. Zum Glück.“ Die letzten Worte hauchte er, während er Peter stärker gegen sich drückte. Ihn so nah bei sich zu spüren… Tony hatte geglaubt, er würde das Gefühl nie wieder erleben dürfen.   
Er fühlte Peter nah an seinem Jackett nicken, ehe er sich erneut näher schmiegte.   
Sie hingen nun schon so lang so nah beieinander, dass es Fragen aufwerfen konnte, doch da war niemand, der sie beobachtete. Die beiden saßen im Haupthaus der Avengers auf dem Sofa nebeneinander. Alle anderen waren ausgeflogen; bei ihren Freunden und Familien, die nun wieder dank der Steine zurückgekehrt waren. Nicht Tony hatte die Macht der Infinitysteine eingesetzt, sondern Benner. Und der erholte sich eben noch von den Nebenwirkungen.   
„Mr. Stark“, hauchte Peter und in seine tieftraurige Stimme mischte sich ein verzweifeltes Sehnen. „Ich will.. ich will Sie nicht…“ Er verstummte und blickte aus feuchten Augen zu Tony auf. „Ich will Sie nicht verlieren“, wimmerte er.   
Und noch während sich Tony die nächsten Worte zurecht legte, die den Jüngeren beruhigen sollten und zugleich fühlte, dass ihm bei dem Blick aus glänzenden Augen die Luft aus den Lungen wich, hatte Peter ihm die Hände in den Nacken gelegt, ihn zu sich runter gezogen und seinen Kopf so gehoben, dass sich ihre Lippen in einem Kuss trafen.   
Einem Kuss, der Tony vor Überraschung aufkeuchen ließ. Einem Kuss, der so nass war, dass ihre Lippen schmatzende Geräusche machten, doch Peters heißer Atem drang in Tonys Mund und sein Keuchen und Sehnen nahm den Älteren zu sehr ein, als dass er einen klaren Gedanken über das fassen konnte, was sie beide taten. Peter ließ die Hände in Tonys Nacken, als wollte er ihn daran hindern zu fliehen, während er flach atmend und verzweifelt wieder und wieder den Mund des Anderen suchte, um ihn mit seinem eigenen zu verschließen. Der Kuss zeugte nicht von sonderlich viel Erfahrung oder von Vorsicht und Rücksicht. Doch dafür war er verzweifelt genug, um Tonys Herz zu berühren und er legte seine Hände in Peters Rücken, ohne darüber nachzudenken. Die Lippen des Jüngeren schmeckten salzig und waren glitschiger, als sie vermutlich gewesen wären, wäre alles in Ordnung gewesen. Und trotzdem fühlte Tony deutlich, wie sein Körper auf den Kontakt reagierte. Sein Puls ging schneller und sein Denken setzte aus.   
Als sie sich endlich, nach einem schier endlosen Augenblick, wieder voneinander lösten und er den Blick des Jungen deutlich auf sich fühlte, begriff Tony erst, was sie gerade getan hatten. Er schaute Peter entgegen, überrumpelt und planlos. „Was…“, begann Tony mit rauer Stimme, räusperte sich dann und nahm seine Hände von Peters Rücken. „Was war das?“  
Die Wangen des Jungen waren gerötet, sein Blick flackerte und er wandte peinlich berührt das Gesicht ab. „Ich… ich weiß nicht“, behauptete er.  
Tony seufzte, fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar, in einer Geste, die seine Überforderung zeigte und sagte das erste, das ihm in den Sinn kam: „Peter, ich bin verheiratet.“  
Peters Kopf schnellte zu ihm zurück. „Und deshalb darf ich Sie nicht lieben?“, fragte er verzweifelt und fuhr dann leiser fort: „Auf diese Art?“   
Tony wusste darauf keine Antwort. Es war so weit weg von dem, was er die letzten Jahre geglaubt hatte, zu sein und zu tun, dass er es gar nicht so recht verarbeiten konnte. „Deine Gefühle ehren mich, aber…“  
Seine Worte wurden von Peter unterbrochen. „Ich… ich hatte geglaubt“, sagte der Junge und erhob sich, „… da wäre etwas zwischen uns.“ Mit einem Mal wirkte Peter kraftlos und ausgelaugt. „Entschuldigen Sie, Mr. Stark“, murmelte er, „Ich … finde selbst hinaus.“  
Ihn gehen zu sehen, zog Tonys Herz schmerzhaft zusammen. Er mochte die Gefühle, die er für Peter hatte, nie wirklich definiert haben, doch er konnte nicht zulassen, dass der Junge jetzt ging. „Nicht so schnell“, sagte er, sprang ebenfalls auf und folgte Peter durchs Wohnzimmer. Auf der Hälfte der Strecke holte er ihn ein, griff ihn am Handgelenk und zog ihn zurück. „Du kannst einem alten Mann keine Hoffnungen machen und dann plötzlich wieder gehen“, sagte er, während er Peter an den Schultern griff und zu sich herumdrehte. Er schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, das der Jüngere mit einem nervösen Blick erwiderte. Er schien durch das Hin und Her verunsichert. Kein Wunder.   
Tony schloss einen Moment die Augen, nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und trat näher an Peter heran. Er fühlte ihn erschaudern. Sie standen nun so nah beieinander, dass sie sich an der Brust berührten. Tony beugte sich zu Peters Ohr herunter. „Ich habe dich vermisst, Pete“, gestand er mit einem Schnurren in der Stimme, „Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass du jetzt einfach verschwindest.“  
Peter versteifte sich und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, als würde es ihn körperlich anstrengen, Tony so nah zu sein. „W-was soll ich stattdessen tun?“, fragte er leise.  
„Hier bleiben…“, sagte Tony sanft, „und mir meine Worte von vorhin verzeihen.“  
Peter zuckte mit den Schultern, als könne er damit nichts anfangen. „Es war nur die Wahrheit.“  
„Doch sie ändert nichts an unserer Wahrheit“, insistierte Tony und legte eine Hand an Peters Wange. Der Jüngere schloss einen Moment die Augen und während er sich noch in die Handfläche schmiegte, sagte Tony: „Ich hatte geglaubt, ich sehe dich nie wieder.“ Als könne das begründen, warum er nun gebunden war und eine Familie hatte.   
Peter öffnete die Augen wieder. „Es ist nicht Ihre Schuld, Mr. Stark.“  
„Mag sein“, antwortete Tony und trat einen Schritt an Peter heran, wodurch er den Jüngeren weiter in Richtung Wand drängte, die in seinem Rücken lag. „Aber das Leben ist zu kostbar, um sich weitere Fehler zu erlauben.“  
Peter biss sich auf die Unterlippe und wich seinem Blick aus. Tonys letzte Worte schienen Zweifel in ihm gesät zu haben, was genau der Ältere ihm sagen wollte.   
„Bleib hier, diese Nacht“, bat Tony ihn leise.   
Peters Augen flogen zu Tonys zurück. „Wozu?“, hauchte er.   
Tony beschied sich nicht mit einer einfachen Erklärung. Stattdessen schlang er die Arme um Peters Taille und drückte ihm verlangend die Lippen auf den Mund. Peter keuchte in den Kuss, während Tony sich nach vorn beugte und Peter damit nach hinten bog. Hinein in seine starken Arme, die ihn hielten. Er schob die Zunge vor, ließ sie über die Unterlippe des Jüngeren streichen und fühlte eine neue Welle des Schauderns, die Peter erfasste.  
„Wir waren so lange getrennt“, wisperte Tony an seinem Mund, „Ich habe mir solche Vorwürfe gemacht, weil ich nicht eher zu meinen Gefühlen gestanden habe.“ Er küsste Peters Hals und fühlte an seinen Lippen, wie sich der Puls des Jüngeren beschleunigte. „Wir haben einiges aufzuholen.“  
Ein weiterer spürbarer Schauder erfasste Peter bei den Worten. „Scheint wohl so“, kommentierte er schwach.   
„Und ich sollte dir deinen Albtraum austreiben“, fügte Tony hinzu und seine Stimme wurde dunkler, „Damit du spürst, dass ich noch am Leben bin.“  
Peter schluckte atemlos. Darauf schien ihm keine Antwort einzufallen.   
„Du wirst es so deutlich spüren wie sonst niemand“, raunte Tony ihm verheißungsvoll zu.   
„A-aber…”, begann Peter und versuchte, sich aus der engen Umarmung des Anderen freizumachen, „Mr. Stark, was ist mit… mit…?“ Er brachte es nicht über die Lippen, doch sein Blick zeugte von Betroffenheit und, wenn Tony sich nicht irrte, Schuldgefühlen. Fürchtete er der Grund zu sein, weshalb Tony seine Frau betrog? Der unschuldige, freundliche, liebenswerte Junge. Wenn er wüsste, wie viel wichtiger er Tony war als jede Frau im Universum.  
Tony zog ihn wieder näher, ohne auf die unbeendete Frage einzugehen. „Komm“, schnurrte er und biss in Peters Hals, sodass dieser den Gedanken unweigerlich fahren lassen musste und ein gequältes Stöhnen von sich gab, „So gern ich dich auf jeder möglichen Oberfläche in diesem Haus lieben möchte: Ich denke, ein Bett ist für den Anfang gemütlicher.“  
„F-für den Anfang?“, hauchte Peter und nun sah er deutlich überfordert aus. Sein Kopf glühte in dunklem Rot.   
Tony lachte leise. „Den Anfang“, wiederholte er vielversprechend. „Schließlich muss ich dir beweisen, wie lebendig ich bin.“


End file.
